


Little Princess

by GoNEF



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Peter, M/M, Protective Wade, Top Wade Wilson, cross dresser peter, ordinary Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: PETER CROSSDRESSING! Then wade shows up in his usual deadpool style! -trumpets and guns blazing- And saves Peter from bad men who want to have their wicked way with him lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess

If there was one thing Peter love doing more than anything in this world is dressing up.

He loved wearing mini-skirts, blouses, dresses, sexy little customs, panties, painting his nails, everything that made him feel beautiful he would wear it.

He especially loved it when he would surprise his boyfriend with what he was wearing. He loved seeing those blue eyes filled with lust when he saw Peter in lingerie, he loved when he got wild and tear off his dresses, ripping them off his body and fucking him till he sees nothing but stars.

Overall Peter just loved dressing up. Sure some people-Jamenson-found it weird but Peter didn’t mind. Granted he did at first, but after he started dating Wade, he became more confident with his favorite activity that he was no longer embarrassed to be seen in a dress in public.

Peter stared at his reflection he decided to wear a really cute outfit with a diamond bracelet that Wade bought him for no reason at all.

He wasn’t sure if he should wear any make-up or not and decided to go with it. However, instead of being bold and daring he decided to go with a natural look than a daring one.

Once he was done and satisfied with his appearances Peter grabbed his purse and headed out to the store.

It was a bit chilly so Peter wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm.

He tried making a mental list on what he needed to get for the house. He knew they needed a few groceries, soap, and of course lube. Wade love sex but so did Peter and they were always going at it whenever they got the chance.

As he was walking and tried to decided on whether or not he should buy some new panties (since Wade love tearing them or taking them with him whenever he went on missions) Peter failed to noticed that there were strange men staring at him as he walked by them.

There were three of them. The one in the middle looked at his two companions, he didn’t have to be a mind reader to know that they were both thinking the same thing. The three men entered the ally way knowing that they would meet the twink on the other side.

Peter turned a corner and without warning  was grabbed by his shoulder and was pulled into a dark alley way.

Once he was out of sight from the public he was slammed to the wall hitting his shoulder.

Peter let out a small scream as his shoulder came in contact with the wall.

Turning his head he saw two men staring at him with a lustful gaze while another one was grabbing onto his blouse.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here boys. A cute little "girl” out on her own?“

The man who was holding onto Peter pulled him closer so that he was mere inches from his face.

"Let’s have some fun shall we?”


End file.
